


Hawkfrost

by OmegaWolfy



Series: Warrior Cat One-shots [11]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, RiverClan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkfrost wants you all to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawkfrost

As a young Riverclan warrior, you enjoyed everything which was passed your way. The fish were practically leaping from the stream this time of season, and you were just a few moons away from becoming a warrior.

With pride you looked to the sky, a wide smile over your muzzle as you let the wind blow through your thick pelt and twitched your whiskers as the scent of watervole came to you.

The stars were out, and you wanted to finish the patrol quickly so you could get back to sleep. Hawkfrost, a starclan warrior had been teaching you how to fight in your dreams. It was exhausting yes, but the strong tom was like your role model. You would do absolutely anything to please him and make him see you were stronger now.

Just imagining his hot breath tickling your fur as he told you how to crouch lower to get more power and speed into your leap, he himself standing over you and if so much as a whisper touched him or the ground you would be punished for it.

Still, you liked being so close to the male, he was so different compared to everyone else in the clan. He didn’t seem very laid back and he told you, you yourself could easily become leader if you wanted to.

So, with this in thought you crouched, remembering not to let your fur touch the ground, and you wiggled through the reeds barely making a sound before spotting the plump vole. Crouching, there was a good chance the vole would see you before you could get closer, yet you moved in still. Ever quietly as you could already taste the creature, before jumping. The rustle of reeds alerting the animal but none too soon as your claws sunk into the vole.

Watching as it writhered below your paw, a smile rose over your muzzle as your mentor caught up with you. Icewing blinked as she watched the slow death of the vole before her eyes narrowed.

“I didn’t teach you to ruin pray like that…” She said her blue eyes blinking slowly before flicking back up to you.

“But it’s not-” You argued before she hissed slightly in warning. Ears low, you picked up the vole and realized just how crushed it was with small amounts of blood welling around where your claws sunk in.

“No fresh kill tonight.” She said before you gave a small groan. This was going to be a long night of training, but it didn’t much matter anymore. Hawkfrost said you were ready and that was all that mattered. Though, ready for what, you didn’t know.

Sighing as you crawled into your nest, belly growling in displeasure, you closed your eyes. Drifting off to sleep and following the familiar path to reach the forest in the skies.

As the dark trees loomed around you, you blinked and looked for any site of Hawkfrost. He had other apprentices, you knew that, but he was always saying how you were his favorite. The most loyal to him. It was exactly what you wanted though! To show him you would do anything for him, without question!

When a rumbling growl behind you startled you. Blinking, you turned to see the ice like eyes of your mentor before he pounced. Slaws outstretched as he barreled into you. Tall lashing you hissed slightly, but sparing usually went like this. So as he rolled, you were trapped under the larger tom and his claws sunk into your shoulders. He was stepped away where you couldn’t kick up with your back legs, for he was holding you down as he practically lay on you.

“Get up,” He said, deep and commanding and your ears flicked forward in interest.

“You’re not going to have this much time to think in battle. I would have already killed you.” He leaned closer and Hawkfrost blinked his eyes as he stared directly into your own.

“Now, get up. Free yourself.” He said, tail twitching as you smiled slightly. You knew it was the wrong time to, but you leaned up and licked the side of his muzzle affectionately. The tom, even the hardened warrior he was, had loosened his grip, startled slightly. Though it gave you enough time to roll, wrenching your shoulders from his claws, leaving scratched below your fur before your paws hit the ground and you pulled yourself from his grasp completely. ready to fight.

Hawkfrost looked at you through narrow eyes before he sat down. Bringing a paw up to his muzzle where he cleaned the area you yourself had given attention. Still, his gaze never left your form before his tail flicked. Beckoning you forward.

“I know I said you’re ready.” He mused still cleaning his face. “But it still doesn’t mean you’re going to survive.” You blinked, knowing this very well as the tom would tell you often enough.

“And even if I don’t survive what is to come,” You didn’t know and a scar over your front leg reminded you not to ask again. “It still means I’ll be here, with you.” Your smile lifted up again, reaching your eyes as your orbs closed. The slight rustle of leaves was suddenly accompanied with the deep feeling of pain and dread.

Opening your eyes slowly you found you couldn’t breath. Hawkfrost had buried his teeth deep into your neck as your jaws owned up slowly. Blood dripping into his recently cleaned fur.

“You won’t be in this fight… Because you are mine… [Name]paw… I will make you a warrior worthy of the dark forest. You can’t escape me.” He muttered while releasing you. Your wide eyes looked up to the cat as you fell to the side. Though the impact only had you wake up as the other apprentices in the den ran for help.

Your own brother by your side as the light drained from your eyes and a smile lifted your muzzle.

“He’s… welcoming me…” You muttered seeing the dark figure of Hawkfrost behind your brother. A proud glint in his eyes as he grinned all to wide.

“I’m sure father is welcoming you to Starclan…” Your brother’s tears fell into your fur as he cried while you took your last breaths. Still, he was wrong about who was welcoming you, you were sure you would finally be able to meet more of the others now.

“Come,” Hawkfrost said as he twined your tail with his own. “I’ll even take you to Tigerstar and Brokenstar. They will give you a true warrior name, as welcome.”


End file.
